


Grima bless us, each and every one.

by Psyga315



Category: A Christmas Carol - Charles Dickens, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Christmas Crack, Christmas Eve, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Dark fic, Drabble, Gen, Grima Is Santa Claus, no one is safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:27:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Grima visiting the Cratchits as he replaced Santa Claus in giving out presents. Look at the tags and tell me if it's gonna end well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grima bless us, each and every one.

Tiny Tim was so excited for Christmas. He was thrilled when Scrooge changed his bitter personality last year and became a second father to him. He couldn’t wait for Santa any longer, so he rushed downstairs…

Little did he know that Santa was replaced with a Fell Dragon and that his way of spreading Christmas cheer was through destruction.

“Where’s mommy and daddy?” Tiny Tim asked the new Santa.

“ **YOUR MOTHER AND FATHER ARE DEAD, TINY ONE… AND NOW IT IS YOUR TURN… TO _DIIIIIIIEEEEE_!** ” And with that, Grima ate Tiny Tim Cratchit.

Grima bless us, each and every one.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came about from one of those birthday games where the scenario was "deliver presents with X." X in the case being Grima.


End file.
